Unwavering Suspicions
by Amora
Summary: 7th Yr. When Voldemort takes what Harry and Draco each find most dear, they must overcome their hatred for one another to get them back. D/G and H/H


*I don't own Harry Potter. Strictly copyrighted by JKR.  
  
  
  
Summary: In his 7th year at Hogwarts, Harry must learn to put his differences with Draco aside and concentrate on the big picture. When the two people closest to them are kidnapped, they will stop at nothing to get them back.  
  
"" dialogue '' thoughts parseltounge  
  
Chapter 1 -Unlikely Heroes-  
  
"You take that back Malfoy!" Harry yelled with his eyes blazing. At eighteen and in his last year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter would be unrecognizable to anyone who knew him from a few years ago. No longer the small and fragile boy, years of quidditch had done wonders by filling out his physique. Standing at 6'2, he was the second tallest boy in Gryffindor next to Ron Weasley. The only thing that remained unchanged was the mop of ever-messy raven black hair that would not be tamed with any spell. It fell casually over his forehead to cover the scar that was a part of him. The darkness of his hair brought out the depth of his emerald green eyes, which often sparkled of mischief and accompanied by a lopsided grin.  
  
"And why would I do that Potty?" Draco Malfoy sneered at the enraged boy across the table from him. They were currently in the Great Hall being the first two to arrive. Receiving a growl in response, Draco smirked and ran a hand through his long blonde hair that fell to his shoulders. Over the years, Draco had also changed, and albeit not as much as Harry, it was still quite noticeable. His finely chiseled muscles stood out even under the wizarding robes and he had an air of confidence that was even greater than before. As he stepped into any crowded room, he immediately had the attention of almost every girl present and captivated them with his piercing blue eyes. Fully aware of the aura of awe that he seemed to radiate, he had long ditched his two henchmen and instead relied on himself for everything.  
  
Without another word, Harry lunged over the table and tackled Draco to the floor. Both boys wrestled each other and had no time to register their proximity to the nearest table that had platters and goblets sitting near the edge. Harry grimaced as he felt Draco's fist connect to his stomach and he immediately fell backwards towards the table. There was a sudden crash as everything fell. Distracted by the noise, Draco didn't have time to register the dinner dish that was swung at him. He was knocked back a few feet as Harry's blow connected with the side of his head.  
  
"You prat!" Draco screamed as he regained his balance and picked up the nearest object, which was a goblet. He hurled it at Harry who was hit on the shoulder by the flying projectile. Gritting his teeth at the pain, Harry grabbed everything he could toss and threw them with all his strength. Soon all that could he heard was cursing and shattering of various plates and goblets that had missed its mark.  
  
"STOP THIS AT ONCE!"  
  
Both boys turned to look at the booming voice and came face to face with a very angry Hermione Granger who was glaring at both of them with equal contempt. Harry winced at the withering stare of his best friend who was usually the one to show the least amount of emotion.  
  
"You stay out of this mudblood. I was ju-" Draco started but was quickly interrupted by yet another voice.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Apologize this instant!" A furious Ginny Weasley yelled at the now wincing blonde. He turned to her and gave a sheepish look but she didn't buy it.  
  
"But Gin." he tried to reason but she wouldn't yield.  
  
"NOW!" Ginny practically ordered and from her look, he knew there was no other option. With shoulders sagging, he turned to the now smirking Harry and gave him a death glare.  
  
"I'm sorry scarhead." Draco started but his amusement was quickly deflated with another glare from Ginny. "I mean Potter. And you too mudb- Granger."  
  
Harry's smirk was growing larger but it instantly disappeared the moment he was faced with Hermione's wrath.  
  
"Harry James Potter! Wipe that smirk off your face right now!" Hermione practically screeched in his face. "What were you thinking? You are a perfect and that means you set the example for the younger students! Fifty points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Draco laughed at the look of abject horror on Harry's face but was instantly silenced when Hermione turned to him.  
  
"Fifty points from Slytherin also! Both of you shall have your perfect status temporarily removed. When you two perfects decide to grow up and set good examples, I'll reinstate the privileges." With that she turned on her heels and walked out with her chin up and the Head Girl badge gleaming. Harry watched her open-mouthed as she left the Great Hall.  
  
"This is all your fault scarhead!" Draco spat as soon as Hermione was out of sight. Harry instantly turned his attention to him and glared.  
  
"How is it MY fault you stupid git? Who was the one who started the insults?" Harry shot back and was about to get a response but Ginny intervened.  
  
"Shut up both of you! I don't care who started this, but it ends right now!" She yelled in finality. Neither boy dared to go against her at the moment, as they knew what her temper could do. With a final mutter under his breath, Harry went to sit at the Gryffindor table leaving Draco and Ginny alone for the time being.  
  
"I'm sorry Gin. I guess the confrontations between Potty and myself are inevitable. It seems we are destined to be at odds with each other." Draco said softly while tracing a finger across Ginny's cheek. "Just like how you and I are destined to be together."  
  
Ginny smiled lovingly at him at the admission and stepped forward to embrace him. He took her in his arms and buried his face in her hair. The scent of fresh strawberries invaded his senses.  
  
'That we are.' Ginny thought as she laid her head on his strong chest and listened to the sound of his steady heartbeat. At the end of his sixth year, Lucius Malfoy had attempted to recruit Draco as a Death Eater but he had steadfastly refused. Draco had promised her that he would never turn to the dark side as everyone expected he would. His refusal sparked new interests in him from all parties. His own father had disowned him. Harry and Ron had new suspicions that he was just a spy for Voldemort, and most people appeared to agree with them. The only person who stuck by his side was Ginny, and they had become closer than ever since the beginning of his final year at Hogwarts.  
  
"So what were you two arguing about?" Ginny inquired in a muffled voice. She heard him sigh and there was a moment of silence before he answered.  
  
"I don't really remember what started it. Some stupid argument about childhoods probably. I just said that he would still turn out freakish even if he had parents. Then he went all ballistic on me."  
  
"Draco! That was uncalled for. You know how sensitive Harry is about the topic of his parents." Ginny replied softly and looked him in the eye. "I think you two have more in common than you realize."  
  
"That really hurts Gin. I'm nothing like Potter over there." Draco replied with a lopsided smirk and gestured to the Gryffindor table. "He's not nearly as gorgeous as I am and lacks my magnetic personality."  
  
"Right." Ginny said sarcastically but couldn't help a small smile that appeared on her face. "You're so full of yourself Draco Malfoy." She accused poking him in the chest.  
  
"But you love me for it."  
  
"That I do." Ginny replied and kissed him on the cheek. Her smile disappeared soon and seriousness returned to her face when she grabbed his hand. "Come on. You're going to apologize to Harry." She said dragging him along. He gave her a bewildered look and was about to protest, but a stern look from her caused him to remain silent. Reluctantly, he allowed himself to be led over to the Gryffindors. As they approached Harry, Ginny let go of his hand and gave him a little shove.  
  
Harry looked up at that moment to see Draco Malfoy walking towards him. Glaring at the unwelcome visitor, he clenched his fists.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry demanded as soon as Draco was within shouting range. The look of contempt was thrown right back at him as the two sized each other up once more.  
  
"I came here to apologize." Draco said with gritted teeth. It was apparent to both that they wanted nothing to do with one another so without another word, Draco stormed off to join the Slytherins. Harry sat staring open mouthed and not believing what just happened.  
  
"Did he just do what I think he did?" he wondered out loud. A voice to his right brought him out of his current stupor.  
  
"He did Harry." Ginny confirmed what he had been whispering. "You two really should put your differences aside. You have no idea how much alike you really are."  
  
Harry turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "How so?"  
  
"If you look past all the arguments and rows, you would realize that you share most of the same hobbies. Quidditch, exploding snap, pulling pranks, and everything else that you enjoy is shared by Draco. You both have no family to speak of now." Ginny explained. Seeing Harry's disbelieving look, she pleaded with him. "Please Harry, don't be blinded by past events. Draco isn't the same cold and arrogant bastard like he was back in our first years. He's changed Harry. Give him a chance!"  
  
Harry didn't say anything immediately but looked as if he were pondering her words. After a brief moment of silence, he turned to her and nodded slightly. Ginny beamed at him.  
  
"You two really could become great friends Harry!" she said enthusiastically. With that, she moved to sit down in her seat. Harry thought about what she said and sighed.  
  
'There's something about Malfoy that I don't trust. I don't know what it is but it can't be good. I swear, Draco Malfoy, that I'll find out your true intentions.'  
  
  
  
A/N: Tribute to my two favorite characters Harry and Draco. This is a D/G fic and maybe a little H/H. I'll decide it from the reviews if anyone wants that. Plot thickens next chapter! 


End file.
